Future the Hedgehog
Future the Hedgehog is a dark-gray hedgehog who happens to be a terrible female Silver ripoff. She is Silver the Hedgehog's girlfriend and friends with Cocoa the Dog and Nitro the Hedgecat. IWRYG HJET.png|Re-uploaded due to a few random specks of white. Futar FIXED.png|Re-uploaded due to one of the gloves being broken XD Cute future.png|Art Trade With MissAquaAnime Future is Badass.png|Re-uploaded due to a few errors. Recolored from Amy Rose. Future Singing Gleefully to Silver.png|Future talking to Silver in a slightly singing-like voice, saying "Silvee~!" Recolored from Amy Rose. MAY I HAVE PERMISSION TO FANGIRL OVER FUTURE XD.png|Recolored from Tron Silver by Tron-Silver on deviantART DERPY FUTURE XD.png|Picture by Twindark Child on SonicFanficWorld Wiki Future the Hedgehog.jpg|First picture (ignore the text o-o) Future Fanart OMFG.png|Fanart by MissHuntress! OMFG THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS >W< Art Trade Siluture Rocks.png|Art Trade With MissAquaAnime: Silvuture Rocks! Future dress with glow.png|Base by HannahTheRose111 on deviantART, textures from Google Images Future fanart by MissSonica.png|Fanart by MissSonica on Scratch hand_drawn_surprise_gift__future_the_hedgehog_by_missaquaanime-d7p9e7p.png|By MissAquaAnime Cocoa and Future.png|Recolored from Cream and Amy Future Sonic Riders V3.png|UGH I HAVE TO KEEP RE-UPLOADING THIS BECAUSE OF MISTAKES XDD Recolored from Techno-Tron on deviantART's Silver the Hedgehog art Future Sonic X yey wit background.png|Recolored from Amy (Also my failed attempt at making a Sonic X background xDDD) future fin.png|By MissAquaAnime Silvuture_Picture.png|Silvuture (made with base by wildgirlN) Future the Hedgehog By SigmaAlphaThree With Background.png|Birthday gift by SigmaAlphaThree :DD FUTURE AS A CHILD KAWAII DESU WH.png|Future's child design by MissAquaAnime :D (Recolored from Marine) Future Sonic Boom Shaded.png|Design and lineart by SashaTheDerp / GlacierNTrouble / Sasha Gorasevic, coloring and shading by me :D Future Sonic Boom reference.png|Failed reference of her Sonic Boom design Future Caramelldansen.gif|Future Caramelldansen, base by ShadyBases on deviantART (LOL I uploaded this way too late) Abilities She has the ability to teleport. She can teleport anywhere she wants, but if the "symbol" on her head isn't glowing, she cannot use her powers. The symbol on her head stops glowing when she's hurt, and if it isn't glowing and she's hurt she cannot use her powers. She also can read other's feelings, and knows when someone is looking at her/watching her. She has impressive strength in her hands, and she has many attacks. She can punch, etc. But she seems to have slightly less leg strength then most other people do. This is one of the reasons why she usually teleports instead of running, the other reason being that it's obviously faster. If concentrating all her power she can also fly, but this requires a lot of her energy (see 'Symbol Glow Meanings'), and she never really uses it anyway. How she does some of these things (terribly explained lol) Teleporting: I honestly have no freaking idea how to explain this xDDD Knowing when someone is watching: The eye contact makes the symbol on her forehead flash for a second, to tell her someone is there. Reading someone's feelings: She needs to concentrate a lot for this, but if she concentrates a lot, and closes her eyes, in her closed eyes she can see the aura of the other person. The aura changes appearance depending on the other's feelings. Flying: Idk the way Silver does it History (NOTE: THIS BACKSTORY CONTAINS SPOILERS OF MY UPCOMING SERIES 'SILVER THE HEDGEHOG', IF YOU WOULD PREFER NOT TO BE SPOILED DON'T READ THIS.) 'Meeting Smegma and Mephiles' Future was tricked by Mephiles the Dark into thinking Silver destroyed her parents. Mephiles showed Future what Silver looked like by holding a Chaos emerald and showing him in it (remember, like in Silver's story in Sonic 06?), then told her where he'd likely be. Future was so desperate to get revenge on whoever destroyed her parents that she believed him, and rted searching for him. She soon found him ad the got into a fight. Future neon - she pounced on top of Silver and squeezed his neck hard, but then she suddenly realized she fell in love with him, and qkly let go and sid "...I can't..." then teleported away. Silver confused ad also having felings for her hoped he'd see himdid after Mephiles asked why she didn't. Mephiles, enraged, beat up Futue h was found by Silver unconcious the next morning, and Silver shook her awake. Future looked at Silver with an angry look. Silver said he won't hurt her and asked her why she was trying to kill him. Future didn't believe him and teleported away. 'Becoming Friends with Silver' Silvewas still very confused and intruiged to find out about this hedgehog. Future asked herself why she couldn't just destroy the one wo killed er parents, but after a while of thinking realized she had fallen in ve. She was strugglg to figure out a plan. Silver eventually found er and of coursher again. ture gave him a death glare. Silver slowly backed away, slightly frihtened. Future teleported away again. Silver felt it was nearly pointless trying to talk to her and gave up. However later Mephiles went to her again andgave her ake proof of Silver killing her parents. Future believed it again but still hesitated to destroy him. Future said she gives up tying to but Mephiles becomes enraged again and spawns a fewenemies (i dont even know . Then Mephiles spawned moe, but this time much more poim angrily. "Hey, it's alright! m not going to hurt you. Mephiles is lying..." Silver said. Future looked confused yet looked at him with an 'I don't believe you' look. Silver sat on his nees. "He triced me too." he said. uture detected his feelngs and found out he wa not lying (by the way when she wokp she got her powers back XD). "...What hapened? How'd he trick you?" Future asked him. Silver told her the whole story. (I'M NOT TYPING IT ANGI TIS IS ALREADY TAKING LONG ENOUGH XD) Future realized Silver di not destroy her parents. "My name's Future..." She said. "Future?" Silver let his mind memrze hername,"I like that name." He said. A lot of flip happens from here that I'm not going to type, XD But here's what happens at the end-ish and the end... BTW MEGA HUGE SPOILERS ONLY READ IF YOU ARE REALLY SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO WAIT UNTIL THE SERIES REALEASES 'Mephiles, Lk What You Did ;-; (I can't think of a name XDDDD)' Silver and Future were walking together, holding hands, into eachothe's eyes starting to realize their love for eachother slowly. Suddenly Mephiles rose through the ground behind them but disabled Futures powers for a few seconds. Mephiles sddenly put some sort of barrier (thin:T) around Fu and him, disabling Fure's powers and keeping her trapped inside. "FURE!" Silvelled as hetried t break open the barrierwith his powers and his fists but his efforts were useless. Futhan Future. Future slowly closedher eyes and dropped to the ground, motionless, not breathing. "FUTURE!!!" Silver screamed. "No..."Silver satonhis knees, his hands on the ground as he had a sad and worrid look on his face. Mephiles then removed the barrier tin and Silver immediently ran up to Future. He sat on his knees and held Future in his arms. "FUTURE!!! Silver screamed again. "I'll do you later." Mephiles smirked (even thoughhe doesn't have mouth, where is my logic. XD) and mlted back into the ground. Silver gave Mephiles a death glare. Silver ned his head back tFuture. "Future... Future... no..." Silver knew straight away Future was gone, she isn't coming back - and this time Silver can'tsave her. Eer. Silver started crying over her. 'The Guardian Angel Rises' The next evening, Silver as at her grave, putting flowers next to it. He slowly walked away, sadly. A few minutes later Silver was at a tree, s te tears off his eyes, ad saw it was Mephiles. "Mephiles?!" Silver said, then got up and went into an ttacking stance/pose. Mephiles smirked nd laughed, "This won't be so nice for you..." And then a fight happened. DO YO REALLY EXPECT ME O TYP THIS??? X Welp, so Silver was losing. Meanwhile, at Future's grave, her markings slowly started to glow. After a bit her fur started turning white and more of her markings showed. Back at the fight, Silver was only a few hits away from being defeated - for good. Back at Future's grave, her outfit started to change into a cyan dress, yellow boots and gloves similar to Silver's. She started growing angel wings. Then her markings glowed at 100%. She slowly rose/levitated up and out of her grave. She was alive again, in her Guardian Angel form - she had so much love for Silver that she still became her Guardian Angel form when he was in trouble, even when she was dead - and it even brang her back to life. She had a very serious look on her face. She teleported to where Silver and Mephiles were fighting. Just as Mephiles was about to do his last hit to Silver, Future appeared in front of Silver, but Silver's eyes were closed so at first didn't see her. He realized soon that he didn't get hit, and opened his eyes to see if something happened. He saw angel wings in front of him, then quickly realized it was her. "Future?!" Silver said. Future was charging a cyan ball of aura in her hands. She looked at Silver and smiled, slightly smirking, "I don't go down so easily!". Silver smiled. The ball of aura in Future's hands were extremely large already. She fired it at Mephiles, as he got ent flying, and was back to Iblievin (or whatever it's called XD). Future looked back at Silver, smiling. Silver's eyes i joy. "Future, I-I thought you wee gone..." Silver said to Future. "Hm, maybe it's about ti I told you something." Future replied. "Actually, I was going to ask that." Silver winked. Future had a suprised expression, blushing. Silver leaned in and kissed Future. Future immediantly kissed back. ey were both blushing heavily. The episode ended showing the text, "Te end." Three seconds later it added to the message "..?" suggesting/hinting there could be a season two. Is Future a mary sue in this O_O i need opinions pls IMPROVED VERSION LAST TWO CHAPTERS BY WILDGIRLN! Thanks to WildgirlN for this awesome new version of the last two chapters! Personality Future is somewhat egotistic. She often acts carefree and like nothing is in her way, and is free-spirited, somewhat similar to Sonic's "cocky and cool" personality. She likes to "troll" people, meaning she likes to somewhat make fun of them, but in a kinder manner, and in not such a rude way. Although she actually likes to be somewhat obnoxious, she doesn't like when she completely hurts someone's feelings, she only likes when she ticks them off by a fair amount, but in a fun way. Future is often mistaken by most of the characters to be obnoxious and cruel, though is actually just trying to have fun and mess with others a little bit, and loves to make people laugh. But Future doesn't always act cool and cocky. She does have a serious side, but doesn't show it in many cases - only when fighting in a not-so-easy battle. Another big part of her personality is how she acts to Silver. It isn't your everyday couple - she cannot go 30 minutes without being with him. And when she is next to him she cannot get her eyes off of him - the same is with Silver, you can see how much they love eachother instantly. When Future is around Silver she seems to have a sudden personality change - she acts much more sweet, bubbly and 'cute' and calls him "Silvee". She takes things with Silver very seriously and even has her eyes on Blaze when she's with Silver to make sure Blaze isn't trying to steal Silver. Silver is most that Future cares for, and finds him "adorable". Even though Future usually doesn't act like it, Future deeply values her friends, and wants to protect them and be loyal to them as much as possible. Because of this, she gets extremely depressed and has a huge meltdown if one of her friends suddenly betray her or insults her. Future has a burning hate for Succubus The Hedgehog, as she is trying to steal Silver away from her. Future appears to hate Blaze because of the high amount of Silvaze fans. Personality Flaws * She can lose her temper pretty quickly. Especially when defending Silver. * She can get over-protective of Silver. * She appears to have too much self confidence, and often ends up biting off more then she can chew in fights. * As stated above, she gets too attached to her friends, and if one of her friends suddenly betray her or insult her she'll get extremely depressed and have a huge meltdown. Other Forms Main article: Future Guardian Angel Future the Hedgehog has a form called "Guardian Angel", which she turns into when someone she cares Future Guardian Angel =3.png|(Made using a base) OMG BEST FUTURE GUARDIAN ANGEL PIC EVER O.O Future Guardian Angel.jpg FUTRAR GUARDIAN ANGEL.png about is in trouble. She has white fur, wings like an angel's, a cyan dress with yellow and puffy sleeves (probably the wrong word o.o). And the "symbol" on her head spreads around her eyes, looking slightly like eyeshadow. And because she doesn't have the long-sleeved jacket anymore, you can see that where her arms end there are even more cyan symbols, same with at her legs, since she now has yellow boots. She also appears to now have cyan colors in a lot of different places, such as her wings and her side parting hair. When in her Guardian Angel form, she is very near immortal. She is now much stronger, and, obviously, can fly. She has enough strength to even defeat Mephiles the Dark. And now she takes 978929878726729869286972629X more hits to kill her. She also has a new power - she can shoot big cyan-colored balls of aura from her hands, which does almost as much damage as Shadow's Chaos Control powers. The main purpose of this form is to protect someone she cares for, hence it being called "Guardian Angel". Silver also says another reason this is is because he thinks of Future as an Angel in disguise, though she likely isn't, and Future says "I only have this form to protect you, Silvee~!". Symbol Glow Meanings 10/10 - Can use all her powers 8/10 - Can't fly 6.5/10 - Can't teleport 5/10 - Can't detect someone looking at her 3/10 - Loses most of her strength 2/10 - Hurt or unconcious 1/10 - Seriously injured or dieing 0/10 - Dead Theme epic song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2dJ-JUzhVs Quotes "YOU WILL PAY FOR DESTROYING MY PARENTS!" "You've messed with the wrg hedgehog!" "Silvee~! You' so adorable... do you try to be adorable or is it natural?~" "Stand aside. This hedgehog's comin' through!" "HAH! Child's play!" Reviews Feel free to write reviews here of my character! :3 MissAquaAnime's Review (Video) RedEyedMedic's Review Well, I'm not too sure where to begin... this is my first time writing a review, actually. I'm going to start with the good things about her, and boy are there a lot of good things xD Her design is extremely appealing, and speaks a lot about her - as soon as you see the design you just know you're gonna love her. There's inspiration from Silver's design, but that's because she was originally going to ben 'opposite' version of Silver, so I can understand that. I like how you changed that into her current character, though. There isn't much for me to say about her personality... When I first saw Future's design I thought she was going to be more of a serious character, but I was a little suprised to see she's actually a slight bit like Sonic (in terms of personality). But of course gotte sed to that now. Her jacket, even though being simple, repesents a lot about her perslity, and is kinda like her signature item (at least to me). Lol I know this is a terribly written revd on her Guardian Angel form, so I'm gg to be the first to. I really love her Guardian Angel form, it just shows theue peace of her characer. I love how she ppears to bea cocky badass, but when she turns to her Guardian Angel fo you realizehow heroic she is. It jut shows her truerelationship with Silver - and how she acts bubbly and sweet aroun him, it's justSO ADORABLE. It's a little strange she acts completely different to Silver, but it doesn't make her a mary sue oanything, in fact it's prettynteunderstand you aren't good at making backstories. I know it's pretty hard, actually. I've tried as well, but failed. So for now her backstory is alright. It also introduces her character pretty well to everyon. I also think the flng might be making her a little overpowered, but it isn't too bad. I also think we need a description on som things, such as how she knows when people are looking at her? Overall, this character's pretty awesome, I'll give it 9.5/10, bro. c: -RedEyedMedic Trivia *Future the Hedgehog's design is based off of the art of Silver the Hedgehog by Tron-Silver on deviantART . Her jacket wa ture's gloves there is a circle in the middle of the cyan lining, and Future's gloves are a light gold instead of a complete gold. ** Her Sonic R silver lining of her gloves and she keeps her original shoes. *Despite being a girl, Future does not have eyelashes, probably to show how tomboy she is. ** However, her Sonic Boom design has eyelashes. * The reason Futre doesnt like to use her flying ability often could be because she's afraid of heights - in Sonic: An Opposite World Episode 4 , when Silver lifts her up into the air with his powers, she repeatedly tells Silver to put her down, and when he does, Future is taking deep, anxious/scared breathes (episode 5) - which could be because she hs a fear of heights. **However, she is completely fine with Silver picking her up now, after they became a couple, probably because she feels safer with Silver. * Future's irthday s on December 3 (the day I made her; December 3 2013). * Future is a rar of hedgehog with fur instead of quills. (I NEED AN EXCUSE FOR HER HAVING HAIR INSTEAD OF QUILLS OKAY?! X Fans of This Character *lel only the creator of this character likes it cos its fucking dumb Haters of This Character *everyone Gallery Art Trade Siluture Rocks.png Cocoa and Future.png Cute future.png DERPY FUTURE XD.png FUTRAR GUARDIAN ANGEL.png FUTURE AS A CHILD KAWAII DESU WH.png Futar FIXED.png Future Fanart OMFG.png Future Guardian Angel.jpg Future Guardian Angel =3.png Future Singing Gleefully to Silver.png Future Sonic Riders V3.png Future Sonic X yey wit background.png Future dress with glow.png Future fin.png Future is Badass.png Future the Hedgehog.jpg Future the Hedgehog By SigmaAlphaThree With Background.png Hand drawn surprise gift future the hedgehog by missaquaanime-d7p9e7p.png Future Sonic Boom Shaded.png Future Sonic Boom reference.png Future Caramelldansen.gif Category: Shame Board